Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle - '''Jednorożec, jedna z głównych postaci serialu, uczennica księżniczki Celestii i siostra Shining Amora. Bardzo lubi czytać. Urodzona w Canterlocie. Mieszka w Ponyville, jest bibliotekarką. Ma smoka Spika, który jest jej wiernym asystentem. Ma też sowę o imieniu Sowalicja. Reprezentuje klejnot Magii. '''Osobowość Pilność Twilight jest bardzo pilna i zanim przyjechała do Ponyville, nie robiła nic innego, tylko studiowała, lecz w późniejszych odcinkach jej się to przydało. Pokora thumb|left|Twilight studiuje '''Mimo swojej wielkiej mocy, Twilight jest bardzo skromna. W odcinku "Chwalipięta" nie chce przechwalać się talentem. '''Magia Twilight zna bardzo dużo zaklęć, a na ich doskonalenie poświęca cały wolny czas. Jednak pomimo tego, czasami sprawia to jej kłopoty. Np. w odcinku "Rój stulecia" Twilight rzuca na Parasprajty zaklęcie, przez które miałyby przestać jeść całe zapasy. Owady, rzeczywiście przestały jeść jedzenie, za to zaczęły się rzucać na inne rzeczy, np. stoły, krzesła, budynki itp. Organizacja Twilight ma imponujące zdolności organizacyjne i czasami ich nadużywa. W odc. "Pożegnanie Zimy" Twilight koordynuje pracę wszystkich zespołów, za co dostaje, od pani burmistrz, specjalną kamizelkę, w kolorach wszystkich grup. Zaklęcia Twilight używa różnych zaklęć. Między innymi: *"Zaklęcie 16", którego Twilight używa aby wiatr uśpił małą niedźwiedzicę kołysanką *"Zaklęcie 25": Na twarzach Spika, Snipsa i Snails'a rosną wąsy *Tworzy przelotne znaczki na boku Apple Bloom *Zaklęcie ożywienia", używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", aby wprawić w ruch swój pług. *Zamienia skały, liście i gałęzie na strój formalny *Pozwala nie-pegazom chodzić po chmurach oraz wyczarowuje skrzydła dla Rarity *Wykrywa kamienie szlachetne *Doprowadza do wylęgu Spike'a *Zamienia jabłko w karocę oraz myszy w konie *"Memory spell", które przywraca jej przyjaciółki do pierwotnego stanu *"Want it, Need it spell", które sprawia, że dany obiekt jest pożądany przez każdego, kto na niego spojrzy. Znaczek W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" dowiadujemy się, że w młodości, Twilight była świadkiem c thumb eremonii, w której Celestia unosi słońce. Potem postanowiła studiować magię. Rodzice zapisali ją do szkoły księżniczki Celestii, ale by się do niej dostać Twilight musiała zdać egzamin wstępny, który polegał na doprowadzeniu do wylęgu smoka. Twilight próbowała to zrobić, ale bez skutku. Wtem nastąpił jednak wybuch, który wyzwolił w młodej adeptce magii jej ukrytą moc, powodując tym samym wyklucie jajka, ale i urośnięcie smoka do niebotycznych rozmiarów oraz zamienienie rodziców Twilight w kaktusy. Na miejsce na szczęście przybywa Celestia i pomaga Twilight zapanować nad tym wszystkim. Księżniczka, stwierdza, iż panna Sparkle ma niezwykły talent i proponuje by została jej osobistą uczennicą. Nasza bohaterka jest wręcz wniebowzięta. W taki oto sposób zdobywa swój uroczy znaczek. Shining Amore thumb|left'''To jej starszy brat. Jest kapitanem straży królewskiej w Canterlocie. Jako jedyny umie wytworzyć pole siłowe, które chroni całą Equestrię. Jest bardzo związany ze swoją młodszą siostrą. Shining poprosił ją żeby została dróżką, na jego ślubie. '''Canterlot Pierwszy raz widzimy Twilight w Canterlocie, gdzie odkrywa powrót księżniczki Luny. Mieszkała tam w domu pełnym książek (lub bibliotece). Została zaproszona na przyjęcie, przez ziemskie kucyki, jednak zignorowała je i pobiegła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Klejnotach Harmonii. Później została wysłana do Ponyville, gdzie została już na stałe. Ponyville thumb|Twilight odrzuca zaproszenie przyjaciółek'''Twilight przyjeżdża do Ponyville już w pierwszym odcinku serialu. Poznaje tam swoje najlepsze przyjaciółki: Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy. Początkowo Twilight nie chciała przyjechać do Ponyville, i mocno zirytowała ją impreza którą zorganizowała Pinkie Pie, jednak potem przekonuje się co do Ponyville i kucyków mieszkającyh w tym mieście. Pod koniec odcinka "Przyjaźń to magia cz.2" kiedy księżniczka Celestia mówi jej, że może już wrócić do Canterlotu i dalej studiować, ona mówi, że chce zostać w Ponyville, bo ciężko będzie jej zostawić nowe przyjaciółki. '''Cytaty *"Pfft. Przestań. W życiu nie przyjmą pegaza, który nie umie zapewnić pogody na ważny dzień." *"Wszystkie kucyki w tym mieście są '''stuknięte'!" *"''Wydaje ci się, że możesz zniszczyć Klejnoty Harmonii? Otóż nie, bo to co Klejnoty sobą reprezentują jest tu, wśród nas!" *"Zrozumiałam to gdy dotarło do mnie jak się cieszę, że was słyszę, że was widzę. Tak wiele dla mnie znaczycie. Iskra zapaliła się we mnie, gdy pojęłam, że wszyscy jesteście -- moimi ''przyjaciółmi. Bo widzisz, Księżniczko, Klejnoty jaśnieją dzięki... iskierce, która mieszka w naszym sercu, to z niej bierze się szósty Klejnot: Klejnot Magii!" *"''Oooh... Ładne! Skąd się tu wzięły? O nich też nic tu nie piszą!" *"Oh, co by zrobił taki dzielny kucyk jak Rainbow Dash? '''ATAK!!" *"Huh? Ale ja - CO?! Hydra nie była z przepowiedni?! A co, nie była wielka?! To ma być coś jeszcze większego?" *"Nauczyłyśmy się, że przyjaźń nie zawsze jest łatwa. Ale zawsze warto jest o nią walczyć ." *"Jeśli nie wyślę go listu do zmierzchu, będę... niesłowna!" *"To nie jest żadna igła. To są wielkie widły!" *"Czas ucieka kochana. Czasu. Coraz. Mniej." *"Żaden przyjaciel nie ma problemów? No to ja stworzę problem!" *"Muszę skończyć raport dla księżniczki podsumowujący wszystkie pozostałe raporty." *"Znaczkowa ospa. Ta choroba dotykała populację kucyków w okresie paleokucykowym." *"Kim jesteś? Widzę że mną, ale też jestem mną. Istnieją dwie 'ja'? To fizycznie niemożliwe. Ty jesteś fizycznie niemożliwa!" *"Dzięki,że zaprosiłaś nas wszystkie do Canterlotu na Konkurs Cukierniczy." *"Może i jestem przewrażliwiona. Mogłam zyskać siostrę. Zamiast tego... właśnie straciłam brata." *"To rozumiem. Jakże cudowny ślub." '''Galeria left By zobaczyć całą galerię, kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Skrzydlate jednorożce